Nuestro final feliz
by xtheshewolf
Summary: Ni mil años podrán borrar las heridas y sentimientos a los que Cruella y Úrsula se enfrentan, ¿pero lograran superarlos una vez más?
1. Cruella - Demons

¡Buenas! Si has terminado aquí, lo primero aclarar que _, **todo lo que está marcado en negrita y cursiva es parte de un flashback ,**_ mientras que el resto está ubicado en el tiempo presente en el que se desarrolla la historia principal.

Lo segundo, espero que disfrutéis tanto de la historia como lo estoy haciendo yo al escribirla. Cruella y Úrsula son dos personajes que me apasionan, de hecho actualmente son mi principal OTP y ya escribí un One-Shot sobre ambas que también tengo publicado. Lo dicho, espero que os guste y con cualquier duda/sugerencia/lo que sea, estaré encantada de leer vuestros reviews.

* * *

Se había ido. Ella ya no estaba. Su asiento en una de las ventanas para vigilar, la cama en el dormitorio que compartían…todo estaba vacío. Su vida estaba vacía y ni siquiera tenía la valentía, y sobre todo la sensatez de aceptarlo. La cabaña estaba en completo silencio, la oscuridad reinaba… ¿Dolía? Lo hacía, pero sus ojos fríos y claros no lo demostraban, lo que más le enfadaba es que la hubiese traicionado de esa manera, que la hubiese cambiado por su padre, o más bien, que hubiese conseguido su final feliz tan rápido y que ella no fuese parte de él. Nunca tuvieron los mismos ideales, y era algo que estaba claro, ambas tenían dos fines completamente distintos, unos en los que nunca hubiesen llegado a estar de acuerdo. Ambas eran villanas, ¿y? Pero una buscaba su propio bien y la otra su propio mal, era fácil distinguir quién de las dos era cada una…

 _ **-¿No puedes dormir? –Susurró la morena al escuchar chirriar el colchón, fruto de las vueltas que daba una y otra vez Cruella en el sitio, incluso se pudo escuchar como gruñó entre dientes.**_

 _ **-No te importa –Respondió con sequedad la mujer del pelo bicolor, puesta de costado, como si le estuviese dando la espalda, mas de forma inútil, pues estaban en plena penumbra y no se distinguía nada. Una ronca risa casi interrumpió esas tres palabras.**_

 _ **-¿Sigues enfadada porque has perdido la apuesta? –Para la maldad que se gastaba siempre, en momentos clave parecía una niña pequeña a la que le acababan de quitar su piruleta.- Ha sido justo, es decir…**_

 _ **-Oh, ¿así pretendes ayudarme? –Reprendió de nuevo, con tono irritante, cada vez iba dando un paso más en el hecho de sus bordarías.**_

 _ **-Cruella, es una semana, es una maldita bebida, después vas a poder seguir destrozándote el hígado con tu querida ginebra.**_

 _ **-Tú misma lo has dicho, ''querida ginebra'' –Emitió un rudo gruñido, y es que era lo único que le quedaba de aquel fatal día donde todo cambió.**_

 _ **-En la vida se pueden llegar a decir adiós a cosas más importantes. Y de forma permanente, deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta –Dijo con una máxima seriedad, puesto que sabía de que hablaba, pero también sabía que podía decirle lo que quisiera, que podía darle el mejor de los razonamientos que ella lo negaría, porque estaba ciega, parecía que tenía una venda en los ojos, una que le impedía ver las cosas maravillosas que tenía, con las que podía contar con un mínimo esfuerzo… Pero eso era demasiado difícil para la mujer de los abrigos, lo fue, lo era y lo sería siempre.**_

Parecía que ese momento se había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria, pues fue el primero que le invadió al pisar la habitación, justamente de la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior a su marcha…¿por qué la vida estaba cargada de ironías?

 _ **-No voy a decir adiós a nada, puesto que no me queda nada.**_

Mintió de la forma más despiadada, había perdido lo que más le había importado en todos esos años y ahora que se había dado cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para unas lamentaciones que realmente nunca vendrían… La palabra arrepentimiento no entraba en su vocabulario, y llorar era de débiles. ¿Mas a partir de ahora? Sus planes no iban a desvanecerse porque tuviese la espina de la traición clavada, al contrario, eso la alimentaba, por así decirlo…le hacía más fuerte, le abría los ojos y le hacía ver que se habían acabado los juegos, que quizá sola trabajaría mejor y llegaría antes a un objetivo. Su único y claro objetivo.


	2. Ursula - On my mind

¿Quién le iba a decir que eso acabaría tan rápido? ¿Que encontraría su final feliz de esa manera? Iba buscando su voz, y se había terminado reencontrando con su padre, si se lo llegan a decir unas horas antes, no hubiese parado de reír de pura ironía, incluso quizá no hubiese dudado en utilizar sus tentáculos para acallar al deslenguado que se hubiese atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras… Pero ahora era todo tan distinto, tan cambiado...tan vacío.

 ** _-¿Eso es lo que crees, Cruella? ¿Que no te queda nada? –Sonreía con ironía, soportaba todos sus comentarios, pero ese era el que más dolía, que insinuase que no tenía nada, ¿en qué posición le dejaba todo eso?_**

 ** _-Sí, eso creo. Realmente no sabes nada sobre mi vida… -Tensaba la mandíbula, esperando que dejase el tema de lado, no quería seguir con esa conversación._**

 ** _-¿Y tú si sabes sobre la mía? –Se podía escuchar como la bruja posaba los pies en el suelo, incluso como alzaba la voz, ese comentario había terminado de enfadarla tanto que se negaba a compartir habitación con ella._**

 ** _-No me importa, no te he preguntado –Cerraba un poco los ojos, sabía perfectamente que con ese comentario lo acababa de rematar, y los ojos de Úrsula lo demostraban, se habían cargado de lágrimas de pura impotencia, lo único que quería era ayudarla, y en vez de avanzar, retrocedían._**

 ** _Sin emitir más palabras, sin gastar más saliva, el único ruido que se escuchó fue la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, tras toda esa penumbra que lo cubría todo._**

Quizá por eso se había decantado por traicionarles, por tirar todos los planes que tenían a la basura, por cortar con todo de raíz. ¿Sinceramente? Había sido la peor decisión que podría haber tomado nunca, porque por muy tozuda, por muy mala sangre que Cruella tuviese, la quería…siempre había conseguido perdonarle todo, hasta el hecho de que la dejase tirada hace treinta años. Ahora ese dolor de no tenerla cerca pesaba más que nunca, y ese era su verdadero sufrimiento en esos mismos instantes, ni estar en el mar la consolaba. ¿Volver? Sería de locos, dejar todo para volver a una nada…


	3. Cruella - Heavy

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sentada, con la mirada perdida por la estancia principal de la cabaña y su navaja en la mano pasaba los minutos, ¿sus pensamientos? Eran demasiados como para poder centrarse únicamente en uno: Dolor, decepción, soledad, destrucción. Ya no quedaba ningún aspecto positivo en su vida, y si alguna vez lo tuvo, ella misma los echó todos, sin ningún tipo de piedad./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrongHabían pasado diez años desde que /strong/ememstrongrehízo/strong/ememstrong su vida, o desde que la volvió a empezar, daba igual en el sentido en el que poder referirse, puesto que había partido desde la casilla de salida, mas solo había que cambiar Londres por Nueva /strong/ememstrongYork/strong/ememstrong. Se había acostumbrado a los tiempos, a la gente…a todo salvo a la moda, se negaba a desprenderse de sus particulares gustos que la hacían básicamente única./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrongLe había costado dos años llegar a donde estaba, cambiar su apellido De Vil por /strong/ememstrongFienberg/strong/ememstrong, se podía decir que era una mujer influyente, bueno, más bien lo era su marido, puesto que tenía un par de negocios y se manejaba en cosas de banca, en las que ella no entraba salvo cuando le era necesario pedir la tarjeta de crédito para sus llamativas compras… Le daba igual si él era detallista o no, pues los regalos ya se los hacía ella misma, y a él con un par de buenas palabras, y en casos extremos cariños le bastaban… Realmente su relación no se sostenía en nada sólido, a ambos les convenía estar juntos, tanto a él para que ella no se fuese de la lengua, como a ella para que él no la terminase echando de su vida…/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong-¿Te marchas? Es la hora de cenar –Sonó la voz de /strong/ememstrongCruella/strong/ememstrong desde el salón, con una copa de ginebra en la mano, era su capricho de todas las noches, irse a la cama sin dar un trago era como un pecado para ella./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong-Me ha surgido unos asuntos de última hora que debo solucionar –Respondió, terminando de ponerse la chaqueta, mirando hacia allí, por mucha distancia que les separase, pudo dar perfectamente con la mirada calculadora de su esposa./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong-Oh, qué casualidad, justo hoy… -Dijo dramática, aunque en realidad su rostro reflejase la más pura diversión, bebiendo de nuevo de la copa, no era la primera vez que se marchaba a esas horas, o incluso antes y ponía alguna de sus excusas…o eso era lo que creía ella./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong-¿Es un día importante? –Preguntó, aunque su relación fuese un tanto fría, no se olvidaba ni de su cumpleaños ni del aniversario de bodas./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong-Para nada, querido… -Se levantó, sin soltar su copa, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él, colocándole el cuello cuando le alcanza, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.- Que te lo pases bien, aunque eso lo dudo mucho./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrongEl hombre forzó una diminuta sonrisa, sin añadir nada más, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su esposa antes de salir por la puerta y marcharse./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong¿Qué hacía que no le seguía? Realmente, le resultaba poco relevante el que fuese a asuntos de trabajo o que se viese con otra que no era ella, los celos que podía llegar a sentir eran inútiles, pero eso si que serviría para tenerle más atado de lo que le tenía ya./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrongSalió de casa, tomando su abrigo con anterioridad, montando en su excéntrico vehículo, a través de la ventana había podido comprobar que había girado hacia la derecha, justamente el camino por el que había que ir hacia la empresa./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrong-Bien, /strong/ememstrongmaridito/strong/ememstrong, bien –Murmuró para sí, dando un brusco /strong/ememstrongacelerón/strong/ememstrong, seguía sin saber cómo le tenían permitido el conducir, las multas que guardaba en su guantera lo demostraban./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"emstrongTras un trayecto de unos quince minutos, pudo darse cuenta de que, al menos esa noche, no le había engañado, el coche estaba aparcado, y las luces del edificio encendidas, podía recobrar camino y volver a casa, aún llegaría para la hora de la cena, a pesar de que la mayoría de las noches no tocase la comida./strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que despertara de todo pensamiento, incluso podía decir que se sobresaltó, cortándose casi con la navaja que abría y cerraba continuamente./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-Si llego a saber que por estar sin ginebra te ibas a suicidar, no hago esa apuesta contigo… -Decía Maléfica con diversión, dejando la chaqueta colgada./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-Sería una pena ponerlo todo perdido de sangre, mi sangre –Arqueaba una ceja, forzando una sonrisa, si no se había marchado ya para trabajar sola, era porque necesitaba información, esas estúpidas guardias le estaban suponiendo una gran pérdida de tiempo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-En realidad sé que es por la marcha de Úrsula, no disimules… Una lástima que se tuviese que ir así, ¿no crees? –Sí, podía decir que de alguna manera sabía de la unión que mantenían ambas, aunque tampoco lo llegaba a imaginar de la forma que lo era en realidad.- Las cosas entre vosotras quedaron…/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar a esa traidora! –Se levantaba del sitio con rapidez, apuntándola con la navaja al desenfundarla, mirándola con la mandíbula tensa en lo que la dragona se reía casi de ella, en un soplido podía borrarla del mapa y hacerla cenizas./p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que malgastar mi tiempo en darte consuelo… -Y era cierto, Rumpelstiltskin le había dicho que su hija estaba viva, Lilith… Su principal objetivo ahora era ese y no otro, y lucharía hasta el final…/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Y una vez más, se quedaba sola, con el simple ruido de las brasas prender a su espalda, los pasos de Maléfica al dirigirse a las otras estancias de la caballa…y una hora más aquel asiento vacío, dolía recordar, pararse a pensar en lo que podían haber sido.. Cada uno recogía lo que él mismo había plantado, ¿no? Lo estaba experimentando más que nunca./p 


End file.
